Feelings
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Roxas is unsure about Nobodies and feelings. Axel wants to prove him wrong.


Roxas couldn't help thinking that it was always peaceful here.

He came to Twilight Town frequently to clear his head and think. His favorite spot was on top of the clock tower. The view of the sunset was always amazing.

Lately, he had been thinking of two things, one being the Organization, and the other Nobodies. The Organization wasn't what it seemed, Roxas knew, but he couldn't figure out their secret.

Number two was more like two things. Did Nobodies really not have feelings? Because recently Roxas had been feeling some pretty strange things.

He was jerked out of tese thoughts by someone behind stepping out from the darkness. Roxas smiled. Somehow he knew without looking that it was Axel, the Nobody that was making him feel something.

Axel didn't speak, but simply sat down next to Roxas and dangled his feet off the edge of the tower. He was carrying two of the delicious treats he knew Roxas loved.

Roxas gave Axel a grin as he accepted one. "Sea Salt Ice Cream! Thanks, Axel!"

Axel leaned over and ruffled his partner's spiky dirty blonde hair. "No problem."

They ate in silence, watching the sunset. Axel stood up.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Mmm?" Roxas stood up slowly, wiping his hands on his black Organization cloak.

"Do you think…that Nobodies really don't have feelings?"

Roxas blinked sky blue eyes, looking thoughtful. In truth, he was a bit surprised by his red-haired friends un-Axel like question. "I don't really know…"

Suddenly Axel reached out and pulled Roxas into a crushing hug. Roxas found his cheek being pressed into Axel's chest. "A-Axel?

"I think they do." Axel whispered. Roxas' breath caught when he felt his partner bend down and press his lips against his own. It was gentle and not demanding, but with an edge that made Roxas suspect that Axel had wanted to do this for a long time.

All he could do was stare. Axel's eyes were closed, concealing the beautiful green color that was normally so striking.

When the redhead finally leaned away, Roxas panicked. He jerked back and ran around the other side of the clock tower.

The clock struck midnight. Axel stared after his friend, one thought going through his head over and over again.

Crap.

:::::

Roxas swung Oblivion down hard on one of Demyx's water clones, then spun around to chop through another. He stood, panting, and stared across the room at Demyx.

"What the heck, Demyx, yesterday you make five, today, you make fifty?!"

Demyx smiled and ran a hand over his sitar. "What can I say, I practiced a lot last night."

Roxas snorted. "I'll say."

Demyx leaned his weapon against the wall. "So what's going on between you and Axel?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked uncomfortably.

"You know what I mean. You haven't spoken to each other in a week. You keep avoiding him."

Roxas didn't meet Demyx's gaze as he walked over to where he stood. He shifted slightly before asking his question. "Demyx, do nobodies not have feelings?"

"I think they do. Are you unsure?" Roxas stared at the ground. Demyx sighed. "Roxas, do you remember when Xaldin accidentally dropped one of his swords, and it hit you in the head? You looked like you were going to murder him, you were so angry." He chuckled. "And remember when Vexen and Marluxia dyed Axel's hair blue while he was sleeping?"

The shorter blonde finally smiled. "Yeah, he looked like Saix!" He frowned. "But then he dyed my hair blue."

"Looked pretty good, too."

"Thanks, Demyx." Roxas said gratefully.

"No problem. Will you train with me tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

:::::

"Hello, Axel." Roxas heard Vexen heard greet him. His eyes shot up from the book he was reading.

"Hey, Vex. Hi, Rox-" Axel frowned at the chair that Roxas had been sitting in just a second ago. "-as…"

The redhead turned his gaze to a corner of the room where Saix was making an appearance. Saix scanned the room until his eyes settled on Axel.

"Axel, Superior would like to see you."

Axel sighed. He had been running around all day trying to catch Roxas, but every time Axel found him, he just ran away again. "Fine."

The portal Saix had come through grew bigger so that Axel could follow Saix. Seconds later he found himself facing their leader.

"Axel, Roxas-" Axel stole a glance at the boy standing next to him, who was looking away and at the floor. "-today you are to go help Vexen in his lab."

Axel grumbled to himself silently in his head. Working in Vexen's lab was so boring! But at least he would be with Roxas.

"Excuse me, sir, but isn't there something else you could have me do?" Axel's spirits fell.

"No." Xemnas' response was cold and decisive.

Roxas' eyes flicked to Axel, then away again. He brought up the portal and disappeared, Axel right behind him.

Once they were in his lab, Vexen began to explain his rules. Again.

"Vex, we've heard your rules a million times."

"Be quiet, Axel. Now, I want you to go and watch those beakers on the table over there, next to the extrahokderglycintag-"

"A what?"

"Axel, just be quiet! Thank you, Roxas. As I was saying, if they start to bubble over, come find me at once. It means that they'll be finished soon. I only have one more thing to tell you." He paused for dramatic effect. "Don't. Touch. Anything. Got it?"

Roxas and Axel nodded. "Good. Well then, I'm off. I'll be at the bailey in Hollow Bastion."

"What could you possibly find there?"

Vexen didn't answer Axel's question, because he was already gone.

Roxas hurried over to the table. Axel knew that this was his chance.

"Roxas…"

Roxas jumped." Y-yes?"

Axel moved forward until Roxas was traped against the table. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, letting his breath graze the shorter boy's ear. "Are you mad at me?"

Roxas shivered and flushed scarlet. "U-umm…" He took a step backwards, forgetting where he was. The beakers bubbled over, and a crashing noise filled the room. Axel got a funny feeling in his chest before clouds blocked his vision.

"Crap!"

"What the-!"

And then Axel was staring at himself.

:::::

Roxas was sure that he was looking at himself. He blinked, trying to clear the image. It didn't go away.

Was it just him, or was he a lot taller?

The other Roxas opened his mouth. "Roxas?"

"What-" Roxas tried to respond, but when he heard Axel's voice coming from his body, he froze up.

A look of realization replaced the one of confusion on the other Roxas' face. "Oh."

Something clicked in Roxas' mind. A moment passed.

"Holy crap! Oh, no, no, no! This isn't happening! Vexen! We gotta find Vexen! Oh, no, no, no! We-" Axel/Roxas clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Calm down, Rox! Ok, we'll go find Vexen. Come on." He summoned a portal and dragged Roxas into it.

They were at the bailey. Vexen was nowhere in sight.

"Vex!" Axel called out. He looked around carefully. Vexen was nowhere. "I guess he's not here…?"

"Are you looking for me?" The voice came from behind them. Roxas merely stiffened, but Axel jumped completely into the air and screeched. Roxas laughed softly at his reaction. Vexen looked from one to the other. Axel was now glaring at the wall, obviously embarrassed. "Have the concoctions started to bubble over yet?"

"Not exactly. You see…how do we put this…" Axel shifted uncomfortably. Roxas opened his mouth but then closed it.

"You knocked over the beakers, didn't you? And the extraholderglycintaglittraydiscombobulatornet?"

Roxas nodded sheepishly, his gaze directed towards his feet.

Vexen sighed. "So you switched bodies." He frowned and then continued. "I haven't created the remedy yet…it might take a few days."

"So we get to spend a while as each other?" Axel asked. Roxas felt his eye twitch. Axel seemed a little too excited by this fact…wait a second!

He glared daggers at him. "Don't you dare, you perverted pyro."

"What?" Axel answered back innocently.

Vexen brought up a portal. "I'm going to tell the other members."

After he left, Roxas glared at Axel again. Axel was smiling so widely that Roxas felt the need to tell him, "Don't break my face!"

"Don't worry, see you later, Roxy! Have fun being me!" He responded in a sing-song voice that sounded strange in Roxas' voice. He called the darkness and left.

Roxas', or rather, Axel's, eyes widened. "Oh, no you don't!" He followed him just before the portal disappeared.

He was in Axel's room now. Axel stared at him for a moment before regaining his composure. "Oh, I just needed to grab something. Bye!"

Again Roxas followed him. And again and again and again. His goal today was to stop Axel from doing anything.

Finally they ended up in the library. No one was ever there, except for Zexion, and he wasn't even there at the moment.

"Rox, we're gonna have to be alone, away from each other, sometime. Just stop following me around, okay?"

Roxas snorted. "Yeah, right. As soon as you stop planning on doing perverted things to me."

"Roxas, I'm not."

"Promise." Axel didn't respond. "See! I knew it wasn't true…"

"What isn't true?"

Roxas' eyes filled up. "I knew you didn't really love."

"W-what?! No, Roxas, no, you can't think that! I love you!"

"I don't believe you…" Roxas couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears fell down freely.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas. Roxas didn't try to pull away, but he didn't return the hug either. "I'm sorry I made you think that. I promise I won't do anything. But there's something else I need to do, and you can't be there." He stood up on his tiptoes and pecked Roxas on the lips.

Roxas gave a shaky laugh, then hiccupped. "You just kissed yourself."

Axel made a face, then smiled and poked Roxas in the forehead. "It's still you in there."

Roxas' lips quirked into a smile. "Ok."

A funny feeling grew in Roxas chest, and then clouds blocked his vision. A few second later, he was staring up at Axel. Axel's face was covered in tears.

He smiled as he realized what had happened. "I guess it wore off."

Axel used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. "Yeah. Okay, I guess I'd better go do that thing I was telling you about earlier." He smiled at his partner and friend. "See you later."

Roxas was alone.

:::::

Axel went back to treating Roxas the same way he had before. He didn't want to push him into answering too was sure that Roxas loved him back, even if Roxas himself didn't know it.

He made sure to tell Roxas through small actions, such as slightly brushing his hand while they were walking together, that he was still serious. This went on for a few months, which was an enormously long time for Axel. But he could be patient, and keep his hopes up.

However, sometimes he couldn't help but feel impatient, especially when he had an uncanny ability to walk in on Demyx and Zexion at least once a day.

Still, he understood that the younger boy needed time. Axel watched the days drag by.

"Axel, can you meet me at our usual spot today after your mission?" Roxas asked him one day. Axel didn't notice that he looked a little nervous.

"Sure, I'll bring some ice cream." Axel smiled cheerfully at the dirty blonde just before pulling up a portal and leaving.

Axel couldn't tell his partner what his mission was about because it had to do with his Somebody, Sora. He was being sent to Castle Oblivion to help out.

After a completely exhausting day, all Axel wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall asleep, preferably while cuddling a certain someone, but of course that wasn't possible right now. His supposedly non-existant heart began to beat faster as he thought about maybe why Roxas wanted to meet him. But he immediately scolded himself. _Don't be stupid!_

He found Roxas already waiting, and silently sat down next to him. Roxas accepted the ice cream and gave it a thoughtful look before licking it.

"You know…" Axel looked at him, showing his best friend that he had his full attention. "I've always wanted to live here. Be friends with the kids." Axel listened quietly. "But, lately, I've been thinking…" He smiled at the sunset. "Maybe it's better to be with the Organization."

Axel opened his mouth to ask why, but when he felt himself being hugged, he didn't bother. He returned the hug wholeheartedly. Could it be…?

"I love you." Roxas' voice was muffled since his face was pressed into Axel's chest, but the redhead understood his words clearly. "I'm sorry it took so long…"

Axel buried his face in the boy's spiky hair, breathing in his scent. "That's alright."

Roxas surprised him by suddenly shoving his lips on Axel's. Axel leaned into it, fully participating. He pulled Roxas up and moved so that their legs weren't dangling dangerously off the edge.

Axel grabbed the dirty blonde's sides and hoisted him up so that he could kiss him better. He felt fingers tangle in his hair and pull, telling him to come down. Axel obeyed quickly. They broke apart for air, then crashed together again. Axel felt a little dizzy, the only thing he could concentrate on being Roxas.

Roxas was enjoying this, of course, but he couldn't help but hesitate when he felt Axels' tongue trace the shape of his lips.

Axel seemed to realize this. He leaned away slowly and carefully. "Roxas…" He was breathing hard; his voice was lower than usual. "I'm sorry…"

Roxas sighed impatiently and tugged him back. He knew that he loved Axel. He wasn't kissing him to prove it, he was kissing him because of it.

This time when Axel asked permission, Roxas gave it immediately. If he had had any doubts about Nobodies not having feelings before, they were all long gone now.

When the two Nobodies finally separated, the sun had already finished setting. They lay side by side, listening to each other breathe. The full moon was high overhead. Roxas broke the silence first.

"I love you."

Axel smiled. "I love you too, Roxy, got it memorized?"

:::::

So, did you like it? Somehow my friend loved it. I don't know, though… this is what happens when you are introduced to yaoi by a friend who loves AkuRoku. I love it too now! This was really fun to write, even though I get nervous about other people reading my stories. This is my first stab at romance of any kind, so don't kill me! Look out for more stuff from me!

Just for fun, try to guess how old I am from my writing. The winner gets a cookie!

Umm…yeah, I edited it, since fanfiction killed my separators. DX It was a pain in the you-know-what! I hate my word program…so, yeah…if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you peoples! You rock! :D


End file.
